1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of birth control devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a combination package and applicator assembly for a condom. The condom is of conventional collapsed (not rolled) design, having a condom tubular side wall, a closed end with an end wall and an open end with a side wall rim. The inventive assembly is formed of several panels pivotally joined together at certain common edges. The assembly closes to become a condom package and opens to become a condom applicator.
The assembly includes a collar panel having a centrally located condom mounting port with a mounting port edge and with a port diameter substantially equivalent to the diameter of the condom tubular side wall. The collar panel also includes a collar panel upper edge, a collar panel lower edge, a collar panel first side edge and a collar panel second side edge, a collar panel front face and a collar panel rear face. Upper and lower radial perforation lines extend outwardly from the condom port edge to the collar panel upper and lower edges, respectively. The condom port edge and the condom side wall rim are interconnected to form a condom mounting joint, and a circumferential perforation line extends along the mounting port edge. First and second pull tab panels are pivotally connected to the collar panel first and second edges, respectively, so that each pull tab panel has a connected end and a free end. The first and second pull tab panels preferably taper toward their free ends.
A first cover panel is pivotally connected along the intersection between the first pull tab panel and the collar panel first side edge, and extends from the collar panel rear face. A second cover panel is optionally provided, and is pivotally connected along the intersection between the second pull tab panel and the collar panel second side edge and extends from the collar panel rear face. The assembly folds into a closed mode and into an open mode.
The assembly is initially provided in its closed mode, in which the condom is collapsed against the rear face of the collar panel. The first cover panel is folded over and against the condom, and the optional second cover panel is folded over and against the first cover panel. The first pull tab panel is folded over and against the collar panel front face, and the second pull tab panel is folded over and against the first pull tab panel. A light adhesive removably secures the second cover panel to the first cover panel and removably secures the second pull tab panel to the first pull tab panel.
To place the assembly in its open mode, the second cover panel is peeled off and separated from the first cover panel and pivoted outwardly from the collar panel. The first cover panel is pivoted off the condom and outwardly from the collar panel. The condom is deployed. The second pull tab panel is peeled off and separated from the first pull tab panel and pivoted outwardly from the collar panel front face to become substantially co-planar with the collar panel. The first pull tab panel is pivoted outwardly from the collar panel first face to become substantially co-planar with the collar panel. Then the first pull tab panel is gripped in the user left hand and the second pull tab panel is gripped in the user right hand and the collar panel front face is directed toward the penis. The user aligns the mounting port with the head of the penis and pulls the condom side wall rim over the penis, so that the condom is fully fitted. The first and second pull tab panels are then pulled to pull the condom fully over the penis. Then the first and second pull tab panels are thus pulled laterally away from each other so that the collar panel tears along the radial and circumferential perforations. This tearing frees the assembly away from the condom, so that only the condom remains in place on the penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various types of packages for condoms. These have included sealed envelopes, wrappers and flat metal containers. A problem with these packages has been that they form a barrier to rapid condom access. Another problem has been that they do not assist the user in condom application.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a combination package and applicator assembly for a condom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which holds the condom end open and which unwraps to present tabs for the user to grip for quickly and evenly pulling the condom over the penis.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which may be quickly torn away from the condom after the condom is in place.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is easy to use, reliable, compact and inexpensive to manufacture.